Operators in an Airline Operations Center (AOC) manage the execution of thousands of flights a day while attempting to minimize costly delays and cancellations and while complying with complex maintenance constraints. A challenge for airlines is to limit inefficiency in the airline and manage information efficiently to alleviate the impact of unforeseen maintenance disruptions.